Nindo, Way Of The Ninja
by StarlessCharm
Summary: Naruto expresses a small confusion on his nindo. ONESHOT. Naruto's POV.


**Nindo: Way Of The Ninja  
StarlessCharm**

_I don't own Naruto, for he and sobs Kakashi-kun belong to Masashi Kishimoto.So shoo, you suing flies..._

"_Italics." _- FLASHBACKS

**Summary: **Naruto expresses a small confusion on his nindo.

* * *

When I declared my nindo, I never reflected on the intricacy of this promise.

Sure, I'm the one who's considered the show-offy, hyperactive, #1 loudest ninja in all of Konoha – perhaps even in the whole world – and I may seem overconfident sometimes, and may not realize my surroundings until the last minute, but I'm not as dense as everyone thought.

Not many people acknowledged my words carefully. They don't take it seriously until I proved them wrong.

For example, if I remember correctly, I kicked Hyuuga Neji and his Byakugan's ass during the final Chuunin examination. I turned his words – and that haughty smirk - right back at him. His consultations about fate and destiny really turned me on into beating the living daylights out of him for all eternity. Of course, we all know Uzumaki Naruto would _never_ let **his** own words dash back to him during a mêlée. That's his fate. And if it's altered in any way, well, he'd accept it. That Neji could learn a thing or two from Naruto.

However, it's hard to predict your own fate, and sometimes you just have to let what you thought would happen go and let whatever's going to happen, happen. And while promising something to yourself; or to others around you – especially those who are precious to you – you have to remember that it tends to blend in with your fate and so you must be much more cautious of everything you say or do.

So, when I had proclaimed that I would run down a straight path of no regrets…

"_Kakai-sensei, have you ever broken a promise to not only yourself…but maybe to others as well?" I saw him stop reading his erotic novel, and his visible eye was soon in my view. He put his book back in his pocket. I was glad that I had his full attention until our talk was over._

"_Is something on your mind, Naruto?"_

_I kept quiet for a little while, choosing my words carefully. It wasn't something I'm familiar with. But I didn't want to burst out things that weren't necessary. My head turned up towards the clear, blue sky, only a few white clouds were perceptible. _

"_Well…you know my nindo?"_

"_Ah, that infamous line you exploit in combat when your opponent underrates you? Yes; what about it?"_

_My face, I could tell, had turned into a serious expression. I looked down at my hands, and found them fumbling. It wasn't really every day that I'd ask Kaka-sensei help on my minor quandaries. "I…well, this might sound silly, but every now and then I lose myself in fear…no, that's not it. Maybe discouragement…"_

"_But, Naruto…what kind of discouragement could you possibly receive that may affect your attitude? As far as I can tell, you've gained acknowledgment, respect and loyalty from the people around you who never would think once to choose to." _

"_I know…but…it's getting more difficult living up to my nindo. I've got Konohamaru and his friends trying to live up that nindo as well. But…if it's getting a little too much for me to handle…my own ninja way…I'm afraid that one day, during battle, I might lose myself to the enemy on such a minor decision. I've proven people wrong, yes, but how far can I go with it?" I took a deep breath before continuing on, hoping Kaka-sensei wasn't getting bored with my rambling. "It's as though I'm relying on it, every time I tell it to myself. But…now that I've lived with it so long…it's becoming harder for me to look straight ahead and never back. It's becoming one of the hardest goals in my life."_

_When I turned to look at my sensei, I saw his eye was shut. For a moment, I thought he had fallen asleep, but realized he was thinking of something to say to me. Perhaps advice. As I waited for a little while, his face seemed to crinkle into a smile. Well, I wouldn't know, since his face was masked. As hard as I try, I may never take that damned mask off. Even if I have my nindo beside me…ah well, it was one of the funniest mysteries in my life. When I heard him chuckle, I remained silent for his response._

"_Well, you certainly are quite interesting. Your nindo is supposed to prevent conflicts, not become them. However, I can see where you're going with this. Are you afraid that when you rely on something, it's hard to accept something…different? From what I can see with where you're going with this, it's as though your nindo is the only way to become future Hokage. But you're terrified that if you lose yourself and your promise because of your change in soul, that you'd fall not only from your ambitions, but everything else in life?"_

_I nodded at his reply. It became clearer for me of my weakness. _

"_You're right. The more I think about it, it's more obvious to me than I had thought…Thank you."_

_At this, he broke into a fit of laughter. After laughing, I smiled, "No need to thank me, Naruto. As your sensei, I should – no, it's my responsibility to help you in anyway I can," He shook his head. "Ah, speaking this seems to put me in a bad position of being a good instructor."_

_I grinned. "Of course."_

_Rather suddenly, he became a bit serious. "Remember, Naruto. Your dreams are connected to your way through life. Your destiny will depend on what you believe in. And if you believe in your nindo, well, I don't see any problems there that will interfere with your wishes and goals."_

Well, I took Kaka-sensei's words seriously and carefully. But I still had a small hard time deciding whether my nindo was efficient or not. I wanted everyone to remember it. I wanted someone to carry on this nindo legacy. I knew for a fact that my ninja way had changed people's heart. To name a few, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba.

So far, I have no regrets following me darkly. I never wished to have any. And that's why when I chose my nindo, I made sure that I will not fall victim to Sasuke's example, or even Gaara's. I did not want to live upon revenge, or loneliness. I didn't want to love only myself, but others.

I desired my nindo to always be able to tell a tale. A tale that shows love, warmth and protection. This nindo does not demonstrate any signs of giving up. It shows only the true colors of victory and pride.

Although it bothers me somewhat, I'll still force myself to run down a straight path of no regrets. I'll never look back on those pitiful memories. Instead, I'll look ahead to a new beginning, every morning until nightfall. And it shall be one of my duties that I carry on alone.

That is what I believe is a nindo.

**

* * *

**

Ah, that was a short quickie. Hope you enjoyed that. ;;


End file.
